


Finding The Truth.

by writer95



Series: Finding The Truth [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flat - Freeform, Flatmate - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, John Watson - Freeform, John Watson's Blog, Reporter reader!, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, semi-fluff, sherlock fansite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Summary: You’re a reporter working on the next big lead, but what happens when you find out the truth?





	Finding The Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> _italic words are your thoughts_ ^_^. I'm a big sucker for Moriarty and felt I wanted to write a series for him. Words:1381
> 
> A/N: this is for @sdavid09’s what if challenge. My prompt was : What if Moriarty ran the Sherlock Fan Site?. I had so many ideas for this and it took me days to even start it and find a begining part I liked. I hope you all enjoy this. Feedback is very much appreciated. (I have already posted this to tumblr.) Enjoy.

Your fingers wrapped around the tiny teacup’s handle; your eyes glancing at your phone. You were a reporter and finally got to meet the face behind the Sherlock Fan Site. There were blogs and fan-fiction sure; John Watson even made a blog for the work that they did. But there was only one website dedicated to just Sherlock.

It was your job to figure out who it was and what type of fan they were. It had taken you weeks to get the creator’s email address and once you had you emailed and asked to meet; they had agreed under one condition… it be in their flat. 

You hadn’t really thought much of it; figuring they just wanted to keep their identity a secret. Your best friend had sighed and mentioned they could be a killer and what was the point in interviewing them if they wanted to stay a secret. You had replied and said you didn’t need a name or gender in the story but why they made the site and what kind of fan they were. 

You had given the creator your work phone number to send the address to; and now here you sat at the cafe waiting for your phone to go off. 

As soon as you got the message you sent the address to your friend.

‘This is where I will be’

‘Alright, I’m giving you two hours and if I don’t hear from you I’m coming’ 

‘Got it.’ 

Standing up and paying for the drink you headed to the flat; your friend had agreed to let you go as long as you told her the address as well. Of course you had agreed; you needed the interview. 

You were feeling thrilled until you found yourself frozen at the door. _What if what Lydia said was true? What if the guy or girl behind that door was secretly or not so secretly a murderer._

You took a deep breath; it would be fine. Lydia knew right where you was. _Though the person could easily kill me within two hours. Great now I’m wayy over thinking everything._

After standing there for another five minutes you finally knocked. Some part of you was screaming to run but the other part was telling you to quit being such a pansy and get the job done. 

A tall man answered the door. “Can I help you?” 

“I’m (Y/n), I’m hear to interview the creator of sherlockholmes.org.” He nodded and moved out of the way “He’s right up stairs, you can go in.” 

You gave a soft smiled. “Thanks.” 

Your fingers clenched around the mini notebook you held; your anxiety kicking in. _Everything will be fine. Suck it up buttercup._

When you opened the door you seen a desk with a chair behind it. The chair was turned facing the wall so you couldn’t see if someone was in it or not. 

“(Y/n), please shut the door and have a seat.” _Strange._

You shut the door and headed to the seat that was in front of the desk; setting your purse beside you and getting the notebook and pen ready. 

The chair spun around to reveal the person in it. 

He gave a smile. “I’m Jim Moriarty.” 

_I should be scared, but I’m to upset._

“You have GOT to be kidding me!” 

“Excuse me?” 

You stood up. “I can’t believe you would pretend to be a site creator, what do you want? To kill all of Sherlock’s fans?” 

Moriarty laughed “I’m the one that made the site. You’re lucky I agreed on an interview.” 

You shook your head. “Not possible, I never took you to be so….pathetic.” 

His smile faded. “Do what now? You know I could have you killed?”

You shrugged. “You heard me, I had my theories of you being jealous but I never knew it would make you so pitiful.” 

“You think I’m jealous? Of whom?” 

You smirked. “Sherlock of course.” 

“And why would I be jealous of him?”  
“Why? Because he has friends and you don’t, he can trust John and you don’t have anyone you can trust because you chose to be a criminal instead of a detective. And that jealousy has made you so mad that you feel like you need to put an end to Sherlock, because he can have what you cannot.” 

“You have some guts coming in here and saying all of that.” 

You set your hands on the desk and leaned down. “Maybe if you wasn’t so intent on getting rid of Sherlock you might actually find someone you can trust.” 

“Someone would trust a criminal?” 

You stood and shrugged. “If they could prove themselves trustworthy.” 

Moriarty smiled. “You’re interesting.” 

You rose a brow. “Not really, I just tell it like it is. But you need to stop being so miserable and stop attacking Sherlock.” 

You headed to the door. “What about your interview?” 

“It’s over.” You slammed the door on your way out. 

\--

Getting back to your flat you slammed the door. “I can’t believe this!” 

Lydia looked up from the book she was reading when you entered. “Was it some creepy nerd?” 

“No it wasn’t, in fact it was some obsessed jealous maniac.”

“Jim Moriarty?! You met Jim?” Lydia jumped up from her seat.

You sighed. “How did you get that out of what I said?” 

“Because that’s exactly how you described the man when he was on the news.” 

You shrugged. “Well it’s true, and I confronted him about it today.” 

She grabbed your shoulders. “Are you crazy?! He could have you killed!” 

“I tell it like it is and you know that, now if you excuse me I have a article to write.” 

You went off to your room and opened your laptop, you were halfway done when you phone went off.

‘I don’t like how we ended things and I know you will say bad things about me in the article. Please meet me at a cafe.’ 

You locked your phone back and continued typing the story. 

‘You can’t ignore me forever, I can always force you.’ 

Your lips tightened as you replied. 

‘Forcing someone won’t earn their trust now will it? I’m busy, I will reply when I feel like it.’ 

‘You mean when you’re done trashing me? Give me ten minutes of your time.’ 

‘Five is all you will get.’ 

‘That’s plenty of time. There’s a car outside waiting for you.’ 

‘Fine.’

You shut your computer and grabbed your purse; once you left your room you knocked on Lydia’s. 

“Come in.” 

Opening the door you spotted her reading on her bed. “You and your books.” 

She looked up at you. “This one is about fallen angels.” 

“Like the devil?”

“No. Did you need something?” 

You smiled. “I’m going out for a little bit, do you need anything?” 

She thought for a moment. “Chocolate.” 

“Alright.” 

\--

The ride to the cafe took about three minutes; once it stopped you got out and went inside the cafe. 

Jim Moriarty was in the back corner sitting at a booth. Rolling your eyes you headed towards him and sat across from him. “Two minutes.”

“You said five minutes.” 

“The cab took three of that.” 

He smirked “You never said the cab ride counted.” 

You sighed. “Fine. Can we just get this over with already?” 

“What’s the rush? Got a hot date?”

You smirked. “I wouldn’t tell you if I did.” 

“I just wanted, no, needed to tell you that you are right. I suppose in a way I am jealous of Sherlock. But you see I do something he doesn’t.”

“And what’s that?” 

“Give in to my emotions, I like you (Y/n).” 

You could feel your cheeks flush. _Fuck. I should let him down or tell him something._

“Look when I said you would find someone I didn’t mean me.” You sighed. “I can’t be trusted.” That was a lie. 

“Liar. I get it, i’m a criminal and there’s no way you could fall for me right?” 

_He is smart._

“Look, I have a bad past. When I fall, I fall hard and so far everyone I’ve trusted just crushed me. I can’t do that again.” You stood up. 

He grabbed your arm. “What if I prove I’m different?” 

You smirked. “Good luck.”


End file.
